What's Left To Take
by TheEmeraldVelvetDress
Summary: Set after Anna found the antidote in Castle Dracula, but this time, she failed to deliver the cure to Gabriel on time. Now that she's captured by Dracula himself, indebted with her own enemy for saving her life, she mustn't give in to him.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, readers! I'm sorry for never bothering to update my previous stories, and I admit that those were kind of a rough start since I made them when I was just about 11 years old (or should I say I just had some poor grammars and such lol) but fear not! I have decided to start all over again, and I am pleased to say that it would yet again be about Anna & Drac (you're free to leave the page if you don't like it.) so yeah. Let's start!

* * *

_Don't die, Anna. Please. _

_Van Helsing is waiting for you; you've got cure already._

_Wake up._

_Wake up!_

My eyes flew open, facing the black ceiling, and my back against the cold hard floor of Castle Dracula where I was able to find the werewolf antidote. Good thing I regained my consciousness back. Something warm is trickling down my forehead.

"Mmm I thought I had hit you too hard already. Pity, I was just about to shred you to bits," Aleera said across the room. I remember Carl just pushing off the jar that had the cure.

"Too bad the friar had no skills in combat.."

Carl? Where is he?

"No use of looking, princess. I'm afraid the friar has met his end. Such a poor thing, though I may say he did not suite my taste at all- literally. Blood of middle aged men are just not that tasteful," Aleera added.

"What the fuck did you do to Carl?" I shuddered. This can't be happening, he was the reason why we got here, and how we were able to reach to Castle Dracula in the first place. He cannot possibly be dead. I forced myself to search around for him.

"My, my, my, simple as pie.. I just gave him what he deserved for even trying to damage my face: I drained him, Anna." She explained bluntly. "Frankly, I was wondering of how men like him tasted like.. and my goodness, I shall never be curious ever again!" I will fucking rip her heart out and feed it to the wolves.

God, my head's throbbing from the impact of her strike. Now where in the hell is she? It's too damn dark to even navigate the whole room- she must have extinguished the goblets while I was knocked out.

"It is useless to try fighting, " she hissed through my left ear. I swung my fists at her but I missed. It was hard too see in the dark. Good thing the elixir is attached on my belt. I can hear cackles echoing around the room. "The Master and I will succeed, and together, we will be unstoppable.." A lightning struck outside the window, and Aleera's figure was now visible. Her face, half melted from the liquid of jar, healed instantly.

From the window, I can see the devices generating from the lightning at the other tower: where the Frankenstein's Monster is being used. I looked to Aleera, seeing her mockingly smile at me.

I drew my sword and lunged at her; aiming for her heart. I knew it wouldn't do any damage but I will not die failing to deliver the antidote.

"Once the second bolt strikes the monster, my offspring will finally awake. I never thought that this day would come; to see my children alive! And by then, you will be their first meal," Aleera grinned. Her eyes changed to flash red.

Can't she ever keep her damn words to herself?

Just before the tip of the blade touches her skin, she grabbed my neck and threw me across the room and landed beside Carl's corpse. There I could see a good look of his face: pale and dry from the loss of blood. His eyes were rolled and his feature was as if he was choked. It's hard to force myself to hold back the tears, but there's no time right now for grievance. I pray to God for his soul to reach the Heavens.

Hold on, it looks like he's gripping something in his left hand. I yanked out the object: it was the silver stake.

I rolled and stood up, only to be grabbed again by Aleera by the neck. "I never knew why you were so special to the Master. Back when I had taken you from Van Helsing, the Master ordered to keep you unharmed! He wanted to make you as his own.." the way she said it made it looked painful for Aleera. With that, she transformed to her horrible beast form. She floated while gripping my neck, but she didn't notice the stake in my right hand.

"I was glad that Gabriel managed to sweep you from the Master before he bit you back in the ball. He will only have eyes for me, no one else, not even you, pathetic Valerious," she held me up to make sure my throat was exposed as she drew her fangs. "It is your blood that shall keep me beautiful." There was no time, I have to kill her.

"What do you think of that?" She grinned. I smiled back to her and stabbed the silver stake to her heart. Her grip finally got loose. "If you're going to kill someone, kill them, don't stand there talking about it," I replied as I shoved the stake deeper. She let go of me as I watched her screeched in pain and her skin boiled to burst into thick goop. I picked up the stake, looked outside and heard the clock tower strike 12, and the full moon is present. That's it; It was Gabriel's transformation.

Gabriel is counting on me, and I'm the only hope left for his curse.

The rain finally poured. I quickly stood up and drew myself right outside the window, carefully, just standing on the edge against the castle walls. The other tower isn't that far, I could probably just jump a few feet to the bridge since it isn't that high from where I am. Just. About. 10 Feet High. Just have to land properly.

I took a leap for the bridge, having myself to roll in an odd angle three times. Great, I Landed squarely. Now I have to get up the tower and find Gabriel. I got myself on my feet and ran towards the other tower.

As I reached inside, I looked around. There were machines almost everywhere- things that only a mad scientist could function. The place smelled of metal and the temperature was high from the odd generators. I looked up to see how long the stairs was to reach up where Gabriel is, and it could probably take a hundred steps before reaching the top floor. I can tell battle between Gabriel and Dracula had already begun from all the cries and grunts that could be heard from down here. I hope he's still alive.

_

It took me a lot of dwergis to fight just before I could reach a few steps away from the last floor. Finally I can deliver the cure, and once Dracula's killed, my family can now rest eternally in Heaven. My legs are trembling from climbing up the stairs and I was beginning to feel the fatigue inside of me from my previous combats. My breath is getting shorter already. No, I have to reach Gabriel.. There's no time to rest now. Dracula's screeched echoed outside the main laboratory room, then pure silence.

Wait a minute, why was the floor so quiet?

I could've sworn I heard the combat before I climbed. Could it be that Gabriel killed Dracula already? I dragged myself inside, and the room was filled with flames and broken machines and equipment. There was no sight of Van Helsing nor Dracula.

"Van Helsing!" I yelled.

No response.

The room was just quiet except for the sounds of the burning materials. Everything inside was just collapsed and burning. Panic was beginning to fill up inside my head. I then searched for his body everywhere; dug out of any leftover materials to see he was just stuck or got collapsed by anything.

I dodged any falling parts of the broken machines as I walked around the room, hoping to find him. I started to cough and covered my nose as the black smoke was getting thicker and thicker and getting more difficult to breathe.

My lungs were crying for oxygen already and I felt myself slowly getting more light-headed with every step. It was getting hard to search from the smoke.

My legs gave up and I collapsed to the ashed floor. Everything is getting black already. I pushed my hands to the floor to help myself stand up again, and as I looked front, I saw his blank face.

My eyes widened; Couldn't believe what I was just looking at. "No," I shook my head repeatedly. I bit my lower lip, in shocked of the sight in front of me. Hot tears were now falling down my cheeks. It can't be him. It just can't be. All my hopes and dreams, shattered. The cure is now of waste, the strategy plan, now destroyed, from the sight of Van Helsing's chopped head. His facial expression, deathly, from his own blood that almost covered his whole face. I tried to reach him, only to see the fire blocking the way instead. I was coughing more now from lack of oxygen.

I felt a hand over my shoulder, and turned me around. I could only see a black figure due to my blurred sight from my flowing tears.

"Time for us to leave," a dark voice whispered.

Then pure black. 

* * *

And that's the end of the chapter! Might update in two weeks or sooner. Anyway, please review and leave some suggestions for the next chapter! 3 


	2. Chapter 2

On the previous chapter, Anna found out that Van Helsing's dead after she saw his cut off head. She failed to deliver the antidote to him on time. What will happen to her now that her end has begun?

* * *

_"We Transylvanians always look on the brighter side of death,"_

_"There's a brighter side of death?" Gabriel questioned._

_"Yes..it's just harder to see." I smiled._

_Who ever invented such concept?_

_There's nothing positive of his death._

_I failed my Family; I failed him, too. _

_This is all my fault, all because I didn't arrive early, and that I failed to give the antidote. _

_I deserve to die. That's something to be positive of._

From what seemed like eternity, my eyes finally opened. I am breathing properly now; no black smoke or fire. The wind was gushing past my face, drying the tears that passed my cheeks as I wiped off the excess. I found myself somewhere in the night sky, floating through the dark clouds. They way the clouds passed my skin felt like holding thick cold mist. Right now, it felt like I was falling off to the stars. How high was I from the ground? I must be dead now. Is this how it looks like in purgatory?

All I remembered was the flames.

The flames back in the laboratory, where everything was broken.

The haunting face of Gabriel's bloody head.

I placed my hands to my eyes, trying to erase that memory of it. How could I just let Gabriel slip away? Why didn't I arrive in the laboratory a little earlier? Why didn't I arrive too sooner?

I could have saved him.

I could imagine the Count in victory now that his plan has succeeded. His bloody undead offspring must have consumed the population of Transylvania. All the guilt was rushing back to me. But what good is it to regret everything, now that everything's lost? I am dead, after all. My fate now has ended, and it's time to accept it. It won't be a surprise if I end up in hell right now.

Scoping my surroundings, I can see the ground is just high above me, and something's holding my other ankle. I looked at my feet to find a flying demonic bat, with his claw holding it: now that explains why I'm hanging upside down.

Hold on, that's Dracula holding me. I'm still alive? And he's still alive?

HE RESCUED ME?

Shit.

This suddenly dismayed me. "Release me this instant!" I yelled at him as I wiggled my leg from him to free myself, even tried kicking him, only to get his attention instead; his satanic face gazing upon me, "Do not fight me, child, we are near your home," he said with his demonic voice. I tilted my head to see the Valerious Manor. Why was he going to take me to my home? Will he kill me there? I would rather fall to my death than at the hands of this monster!

I checked my belt for some weapons, relieved to find my pistol. I checked it for ammo and saw just one bullet left in the magazine. _This is your last chance to escape: aim properly. I _aimed for claw that was gripping my ankle, carefully avoiding my own foot. The Count shrieked in pain as the bullet had hit his foot and finally released mine. Everything seemed to be slowing down now that I realized that I'm meeting my end once I hit the ground. I held on to the cross of my necklace, closed my eyes and prayed, as I neared the surface.

This falling felt so different than I imagined. It felt as if my chest was getting tighter with the sound of the wind as the ground was getting closer, while my stomach was contained with so much butterflies due to the speed of the fall, only rapidly. Although my heart was beating too fast, this sensation didn't seem to be frightening. I squinted my eyes then covered them with my arms; the only thing that is frightening in falling is landing on the surface.

The only thing I felt was a pair of arms beneath my knees and my neck, "My, Anna, I see you were a bit in a rush." I opened to see find myself in the arms of the Count. "Did you want to go ahead? We have landed right in front of your gate," he smirked at me.

I pushed him away and drew my pistol at him. "Stay back! Or I'll shoot!"

"Anna we both know you had used the last bullet just a moment ago," Dracula said. I threw the empty weapon to my side and put out my pocket knife instead.

"How could you still be alive?"

He walked towards me while I stepped back, chuckled at the sight of my fear, "Still trying to put up a fight? After I have saved you, in fact, twice?" I was still pointing my knife at him. Why would I trust him? How could I even trust a devil? He still didn't even answer my question.

"I ask you again, Count. Why are you still alive?"

"You wonder how the hunter was killed while I live?" We were circling each other until he suddenly disappeared.

"I killed him before he was able to turn," He whispered behind my left ear while he held both of my shoulders. "No.. Th-that's impossible. H-he was supposed to finish you off; the Clock struck 12-" I jolted and turned around, "-and I could've sworn he already turned to a werewolf! HE SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" I yelled of dismay; disbelieved of what the Count just said.

"Would you like to see for yourself then?" Before I could reply his eyes turned electric blue and placed his hand upon my forehead, somehow linking his memory to my mind.

_From Dracula's point of view, I saw that he was exhausted from the fight. He touched his left cheek to find his own blood from Van Helsing's scratch. He looked up and found the hunter transforming back to his human form. The moon must've been covered from the clouds._

_He walked to Gabriel and watched him backed away, "Don't be afraid, Gabriel. Don't be afraid." From the corner of his eye he could tell that the moon will soon expose itself again. "I shall give you back your life," he strategically cornered Van Helsing to the proper area. ".. your memory," Dracula added._

_Sensing the moons presence, everything slowed down from Dracula's power w__ith his inhuman speed_. He is now able to control time to kill him. "So-me things.." Van Helsing said. Dracula ran behind the human. "a-re be-tter left for-gotten." 

_Dracula grabbed his head with both of his hands. "Right, you are." he whispered at the hunter before he turned to his demonic form and twisted his head with all his might, causing Gabriel's head separating from his neck._

_Blood streaming from the dead hunter, as Dracula roared._

The flashback ended as Dracula removed his hand from my forehead. I blinked my eyes, looked to the Count with pure anger.

"Must I also add that after I had gotten rid of Van Helsing, that was the time that you entered the room. I knew you would see his head after thoroughly searching the burning place, and I waited til you were about to pass out. That is when I rescued you," he said.

"After all, everything was done just the way I planned." he clasped his hands.

"I knew that the Friar would be killed, you would kill Aleera, and deliver the antidote to Van Helsing." he said as he approached me while I backed up to the gate. "That is why I killed him, hoping to get you when you find yourself in the laboratory where the hunter was."

"The monster was a failure, though. He didn't bring back my children to life, so he managed to escape before I could even find him, thanks to Gabriel. I was hoping in the end that it will only be the two of us left alive." he grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. His lips nearly touching my cold skin.

"And after all, I did save you before you could get burned from the fire. I deserve a reward for your life. " I felt him hovering my throat with his mouth.

"What is left to take now, is you."


	3. Chapter 3

I can't take this. The feeling of my enemy holding me, touching me against my will, is just disgusting and terrifying. My back was still against the cold gate, it was hard to escape from his hold, out here in this freezing weather. The broad chest of the count crushing against mine as he gripped some of the locks of my hair just makes me feel completely inferior. If I dare protest, my body will just remain paralyzed. All the breath that I was exhaling could be seen because I can't help but feel the anxiety consuming my mind while my skin was growing hot from [my] embarrassment.

His lips were all I felt as of the moment while he was holding the hair from the back of my head, as if he was trying to expose more of my neck. He kissed my jaw before he started to talk.

"Do you not find this pleasurable?" he murmured against my skin as his lips moved again. Although my anxiety was already obvious to him, I wasn't gonna let him dominate me.

"Will you find it more pleasurable if I cut your lips and feed it to the dogs?" I retorted. The Count's lips left my throat and gave me this blank stare.

He threw his head back and laughed, finally gave me enough space from him though his hands were still at either of my sides. What was so funny? How could of him to belittle me!

"You speak as if you even have the chance to, how adorable!" he looked at me and his face was already inches from mine as he traced my lips with his index finger. "But I would like to know how your lips taste like," Dracula said. His eyes leering on my lips. He tried to occupy the little gap left between our faces and leaned to kiss me. I jerk my face away from him before our lips could contact. I glared at him, disgusted of his advance. I did one thing that he surely deserves in response:

I spat at his face.

"Here's your free sample then," gave him a chuckle. This actually made me feel more vigorous. He calmly wiped his cheek with his sleeve, giving me this look saying that I would regret for what I just did. I just couldn't let this despicable being just just do whatever he pleases.

"I didn't expect that I would taste you that way," he teased. "Perhaps another time," he reached for the back of my left hand and gave it a kiss. "As I was saying earlier, I believe that you owe me for saving your life. I deserve far more better than receiving your spit. Don't you agree?" he noted. _  
_

He let his arms leave either of my sides, grabbed my wrist and pulled me to the entrance of the manor. "What are you doing?!" I tried to pull my hand from his grip but it was no use, he was just too strong. He was just pulling me as if I was weightless for him. This man is maddening! I dug my nails on the wrist of his gripping hand to see if it'd hurt him: and nothing. With every step we were taking I feared more of what this monster was planning to do with me.

I looked around to see if there was any person walking down the street. It was too dark to see outside of the gate. We were nearing the door of the manor already and there was no person to be seen at this hour!

I suddenly saw a floating lamp; I looked harder to see what it clearly was, and then I saw two old females walking down the street, holding the lamp! My eyes glimpsed with hope, it was one of the villagers. They must know that we're here! I started to wave my free arm to get their attention.

"HELP! DRACULA'S STILL ALIVE! PLEASE WARN THE OTHERS! CALL A MOB, THE COUNT IS HERE!" I screamed on the top of my lungs. The two villagers saw me waving. He looked back at me and said, "That is not how you treat a guest."

"Only if they're not invited. But I believe your stay has already ended," I replied before I continued to yell and wave at the two women outside.

"You will only waste your voice, I'm afraid. I cast a spell to create invisible barriers in this lot that would prevent your villagers to hear your shouts regarding my presence. So at this moment, those two women cannot tell that you're in distress." He said cooly, continued in pulling me towards the manor. To my horror, the two old women just smiled and waved back. "Good evening, princess!" they greeted and waved back. My eyes widened as I watched them leave.

After a few struggles, we were at the door of my house. The Count opened the entrance with flick of his wrist. He pulled me inside before the doors closed. I turned and tried to open the door but it was lock by his spell. I just stood a few steps from him, scared of what would happen next. None of us said a word. He looked at me with this dark expression, making it hard to tell what he was really thinking.

Tears started to form from my eyes. "You already killed Gabriel. You've won the battle. What more do you need to take?" I said. There was no point from hiding my fear, clearly it was already obvious that I would be killed next, to end the Valerious bloodline. "What's left to do now is to kill me. Am I right? That is what you have seek for the past generations.. to kill the last of the Valerious."

The Count was still silent. My heart pounded faster as I guessed. I smiled through my tears, knowing my fate was already nearing to an end. "Well, this is your chance. Do it." I finished; waited for him to make the first move.

He tilted his head. So I waited for him to transform, or his claws ripping my skin, or his teeth sinking on my throat, but he just walked around. My breathing became normal after finding out he wasn't going to hurt me.

Dracula went down the hall. Out of curiosity, I followed behind him, seeing where he would go. As he walked slowly, he scoped his surroundings; his eyes checking the antiques and furniture. His fingers ran over the oak table, and to the emerald velvet cloth on top of it. "I must say, your house is well-designed with fine furnishing. A fine princess truly enriched," How ridiculous to hear a comment from this man.

"Why didn't you kill me?" I questioned. What was prolonging him? This was his opportunity to end my bloodline, to have his full victory, and he just wasted the chance!

His chin pointed to the carpet floor as his shoulder leaned on the nearest wall, took a deep breath and exhaled. With his arms crossed, he looked at me square in the eye in said, "Anna, my pet, life would be dull if I didn't have anything to play around with, now that I have nothing left from my castle. Yes, my brides and my children died back there, but I have never grieved for their loss. They were useless. Gabriel, on the other hand, was just an old friend whom apparently made me for the monster I am. Therefore, I had to kill him in return. But you?-" His eyes seemed to glistened as his stare got deeper. He slowly approached me, ran his fingers through my hair, and caressed my cheek with his cold hand.

"All of that was worth it, just so I could have you all to myself," he ended. My jaw was slightly hanging with the thought his explanation. The anger in me just returned.

"Do you think I find all this rigmarole flattering?" I said harshly; It made me even more outraged knowing all these things happened due to his delirious plan. My hands balled up into fists, disregarding the pain on my palms from my nails. The Count's eyes just bore into mine, as his figure was slightly silhouetted with the moonlight from the window hall.

"You do not deserve any of my feelings in return. I would rather die than to grow fond of you, you snake. And hear me out, you will forever be loathed. You, Count, will only make yourself not only more hated, but more pitiful, for all I know is that everything you do is merely rubbish, and idiotic. You will always be the cold-hearted monster that I abhor, " I made it clear to him.

He seemed to be surprised of what came to him. Of course this man can never be cared in return. It would be a disgrace for my family! All he did was just remain silent, but his touch never left my cheek. It's as if he just ignored what I had told him.

The Count covered his mouth and yawned silently. "All that nagging just made me a little more drowsy now. And just in time for my rest; dawn is approaching," he pointed out the window. As I checked, the sky was beginning to kindle from the darkness.

As I looked back to Dracula I noticed he left his place and was walking to the guest room.

"I will be in my slumber until early evening. Starting today, I will be your Master. I will be treated as one, too." As he stepped inside the chamber, Dracula looked back and gave me a smile.

"You will do what I order, and give what I want. I will be the new Master of this manor, and you will be my only servant. And believe me, a princess as a personal servant is beyond entertaining.." he smirked.

"I bid you goodnight, my sweet Anna, and see you later," he said before closing the doors and locked it.


End file.
